Numbah 7's Guide to Writing a Good KND Story
by Numbah 7
Summary: So got a bad case of Writers Block? Don't know how to start your story? Click here for some tips!


I hope you know it isn't really possible to provide you with a formula for writing a good story. You could work through this guide religiously, and end up with a terrible tale: something unimaginative, boring, badly written and without a heart. All stories depend on imagination, interest and craft. I hope that this guide will give you some hints, or at least to help you to think consciously about some of the things that writers include in their stories. That's the start: the rest is up to you and your imagination...*makes a rainbow with hands* Good luck! -Numbah 7 

**Chapter 1: Learn to spell!**

Spelling is really important....of course you know that...eh I hope...anyway in my first chapter I will give you hints on spelling tips, and show you how the character's names are spelled. Ready? Okay good. Let's go then! 

N-I-G-E-L U-N-O 

H-O-A-G-I-E P G-I-L-L-I-G-A-N J-R 

K-U-K-I S-A-N-B-A-N 

W-A-L-L-A-B-E-E B-E-A-T-L-E-S 

A-B-I-G-A-I-L A-B-B-Y L-I-N-C-O-L-N 

D-E-L-I-G-H-T-F-U-L C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N F-R-O-M D-O-W-N T-H-E L-A-N-E 

T-R-E-E-H-O-U-S-E 

N-U-M-B-A-H or N-U-M-B-U-H (depends on how you spell it) 

R-A-I-N-B-O-W M-O-N-K-E-Y-S 

L-I-Z-Z-I-E 

T-O-M-M-Y 

Good job! I think the spelling is mastered...do you...let's go on to the next chapter, Characters. Besides, you can always come back to the spelling chapter if you get stuck. 

**Chapter 2: Characters**

The characters are the most important part of your story. I mean without characters, your story would go something like this: Once there was a tree house. The end. There wouldn't be any point in the story and a good story isn't about the treehouse, it's about the characters! We have 5 heros, some villians, much more that I will explain. Here you go: 

Nigel Uno- The leader of the KND, Numbah 1. He has a red shirt, he is bald, and he wears goggles. Nigel is from England and has an accent. He has two major fans, Lizzie and supposedly Numbah 5. 

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.- Hoagie is Numbah 2, very large with an airplane hat. He likes planes and inventing cool stuff. Hoagie has an annoying little brother named Tommy who hates the Kids Next Door but wants to hang out with his older brother. Hoagie is the only member of the team from America. 

Kuki Sanban- Numbah 3 is a hyper little Japanese girl with long black hair and a green sweatshirt with long sleves. She is the biggest fan of Rainbow Monkeys, the hottest craze for girls. 

Wallabee Beatles- Wallabee Beatles, or Numbah 4, is an angry Austrailian kid with an orange hoodie and a mop of blonde hair in his eyes. He thinks he has super powers-he doesn't. 

Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln- Abigail is a black girl from France (without the accent). She is tall, skinny, and wears a red hat and talks in third person. 

The Delightful Children- These are 5 snobby and spoiled rich kids who talk in Unision who live in a mansion next door to the treehouse. 

**Chapter 3: The Plot and Events **

This is the core of any story! Many stories have a clear beginning, middle and end, though others explore a situation or look at a person's response to a situation or incident. A plot will usually focus on events, experiences or understandings that develop and are revealed. A story will often have an ending which is surprising or satisfying in some way. 

**The Situation:** Every story needs a situation. Like here is an example: The Delightful Children attack the Treehouse late one night or the store runs out of Rainbow Monkey supplies. Well what happens next? It's up to you. A good idea and common is to make one of the Kids Next Door a hero/heroine.   
**The Conflict/Resolution:** Many stories begin by establishing a problem, a choice to be made, or an obstacle to be overcome. The story will then deal with how the characters respond to the challenges they face. For example: The Rainbow Monkey store's supplies are missing! Now it's up to Numbah 3 to save the day. How are the supplies missing? Are they stolen? Did they just dissapear?   
**The Action:** Numbah 3 has to take Action when the Rainbow Monkey supplies go missing! How does she save the day? Does she sneak out one night? Does she grab a taxi and take it to the rainbow monkey island? Your choice! 

**Chapter 4, the Setting:** Just like the Characters and Plot, the setting is just as important. Where does this story take place? The treehouse maybe? Or the Rainbow Monkeys Store? What is the atmosphere like? Is it burning hot or is it -30 degrees below zero? And what part of the day is it? Early morning, late at night? 

**Chapter 5: Description** Remember, a good story has a lot of detail! Example: Numbah 3 walked into the gigantic Rainbow Monkey's store to find dozens and dozens of brown wooden shelves with nothing on them. It is good to describe actions, people, places, and the atmosphere. 

And that's about it! That wasn't so hard was it? There you go, some hints and tips on writing a good KND story...now what are you waiting for? Go on and write! Good luck! -Numbah 7 


End file.
